In This Masterpiece I've Made
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Glitch is stuck in the masterpiece his mind worked up where he and DG could be together. Implied DG/Cain, one-sided Glitch/DG. Based off of the song Masterpiece Theatre Part 2 by Marianas Trench.


_A story to accompany the song Masterpiece Theatre Part 2 by Marianas Trench. The story is set in Glitch's point of view. Contains DG/Cain and one sided Glitch/DG. I really hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on this. I don't own Tin Man or Masterpiece Theatre Part 2 by Marianas Trench. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

* * *

Everything is perfect, or rather my version of perfect. I am alone in _my_ theater. This is where I can be the man I want to be, the free willed musical genius.

_I will softly pull away_

Destruction lies around me but I can't seem to care, this is my masterpiece.

_In this broken beautiful mess I've made_

A lone black piano sits on the stage that looks out into the rows and rows of empty, red seats. The theater is filled with a silence that can only be filled with one thing. Carefully, I take my seat on the bench and let my mind roam. Melodies and harmonies flow thorough my mind, causing my fingers to dance across the ebony and ivory keys.

_And in the dead and quiet I will slowly fade_

In my musical masterpiece I am taken to a different place, a different time one where I am a sane gentleman. I am complete.

_In this masterpiece I made_

Flashbacks of the life that I had previously lived ran through my mind as my fingers slam down onto the keys. A life as a social undesirable, part of my mind permanently empty. At one time I had been an adviser to all, a scientist even. That was before I became like I am now, a man with only half a brain that had a knack for music. When I thought of it like that I sometimes wished I would have just faded away when they took my being from me.

_I'll burn out and slip away_

Being a man with only half a brain makes it difficult to portray the part that I would like to in my masterpiece. I want to be the one that gets the girl rather than the one who is the broken "best friend".

_And this just a part I portray_

There was one girl in my mind, one that I could never have. A far away gem that would only be obtainable in the music I play. Even then she seemed almost too faraway to grasp even in dream. I wish I could tell her how I felt. I wish I could tell her how beautiful she is. I wish I could tell her that I wanted to stay with her forever.

_You're beautiful, can I hide in you and stay here?_

He doesn't care about her like I do, no one could.

_Making mostly to themselves_

He will hurt her, melting her heart of gold into a burning liquid to scalding to touch. By that point, her heart would just be a shell of the fantastic being that resides in her heart.

_Hush now they'll hurt you till your heart melts_

Even though she is always surrounded by those who love her she is lonely. They can see it in her dull, lifeless eyes.

_They know you're lonely_

Once those beautiful blue orbs used to hold so much life, so much fight. Now, like her heart would soon become, was just a shell.

_And they will only break your heart_

The masterpiece that I wished to portray, however, might change her heart showing what I could give her. But then again it might tear her apart, breaking her into more pieces than my fragmented mind.

_And this masterpiece will tear you apart_

And that is why I can't be with her, I will only break her more. I myself am broken. How can I, a man so broken, fix something so beautiful that wanted to be filled with life? That is why I have to slip away unnoticed into the darkness of the night. Yet I can't will myself to burn away just yet.

_I'll burn out and slip away_

That is the part I portray in the end I suppose. The antagonist that can never do anything right, the screw up. He is the strong and powerful protagonist, rescuing the damsel in distress. Oh how I wish I could be the protagonist just once, hiding away until the danger is gone.

_You're beautiful, can I hide in you and stay here?_

First we would creep through the danger, the excitement of it all causing us to come alive.

_First it comes alive, creeping quiet_

Our hands would never leave each others grasp. The light from our souls making an unbreakable bond. And we would run, run as fast as our legs could take us to anywhere we wanted to go. I would finally be the hero, I would finally have the perfect part in the masterpiece.

_And this is just a part I portray_

And we would be together, always together. The beautiful princess and her prince.

_You're beautiful, can I hide in you and stay here all night?_

But I have to pull away from her, I cannot let her see what I feel.

_Well, oh I will pull away_

I will _never_ show her the part that I want to portray.

_I portray_

No matter how much I want to wreck the nonworking relationship between them I cannot.

_I'll wreck this if I have to_

What good would it do if I broke her heart? I would rather be tortured and experience a thousand deaths before that happened. By this time, the masterpiece I had created with us is ruined but it's for her good.

_Tell me what good would that do?_

This masterpiece is only mine, a figment in my forever forgetting mind. As I remove myself from the piano, I walk through the destruction alone in this disastrous masterpiece I have made.


End file.
